Mother
by FairyTale-Mythology
Summary: What if Bellatrix wasn't put away in Azkaban? What if she hid? And saw Harry Potter and how his relatives treated him? Decided to take him in? Motherly!Bellatrix, Ultra!Fem!Harry.
1. Mumma

**Disc.-**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, DAMMIT!

**Now that that's out of the way…** Hi! So, this story has Motherly!Bellatrix and Ultra-Dark!Fem!Harry. He won't be a girl immediately. A blood-adoption will be instated. But the eyes won't change. Not my precious green, _oh_ no. :D

**Also…** The Creatures depicted (some of them have the oddest names…) have been taken from the Harry Potter Wiki and I will be using those descriptions. Including for the creatures the movies changed in appearance. For the ones with very little description- I will be filling in a bit. Like Granians. The only description for them was 'grey in color and very fast' along with 'horse-sized'.

**xXxXxXx**

The thin woman shook uncontrollably. The loss of her unborn child had hit her hard, enabling her to crucio Longbottom and his pathetic little wife into insanity. They took just as much from her. They didn't deserve the mercy of death…But now…Now she was going to Godric's Hollow. That was where her _cousin-dearest _was heading on that flying _muggle_ machine of his.

~~(0)~~

She watched as they left the poor little babe on the doorstep in the middle of the cold night, the first of November. How could they leave such a _tiny_ bundle on its' own like that? With only a _thin_ little blanket and a crisp letter?

~~(0)~~

His fourth birthday. Present; first beating with cat'o'nines instead of a whip, the belt, or fists and legs. She seethed in her hidden spot perched high in a tree standing beside the shed he was forced into during the spring and summer months. She was in her Animagnus form, a rather large thin black cat almost as large as a lynx, but not quite. Short-haired and with the dark blue-gray eyes customary of the Black clan, it was an odd sight indeed. However she's been able to get close to the young boy like this, so she doesn't mind. He was a Parselmouth, she had found out last year when he began to speak to the garden snakes. She was relieved slightly. The boy didn't talk otherwise, not even to her though he did pet her, feed her what scraps he could and indulge in her presence.

He came out as it began to darken to finish his garden work and she leapt down to his side. He gave her a shaky smile which immediately worried her. He didn't smile often, it was rare and small. Why was he smiling?

He pulled out something from his large pocket. It was a candy bar. She had never seen him eat a sweet before, ever. His first candy. She seethed inwardly. She wished _so_ desperately to take him away, to save him. And tear out the portly flesh of the disgusting uncle of his relation, and to tear the large disdainful eyes from the woman's sockets. She should have _cherished_ a child such as this, should have _adored_ him!

She stared at the boy, debating on seriously kidnapping him. No, it wasn't _kidnapping_ if he went willingly. And he would, wouldn't he? Of course, he knew her cat-form well enough that he'd trust her. Of course he would leave with her! Why hadn't she done so earlier? Poor boy! She could've saved him much sooner!

Nevertheless, she would get him now, and save him now.

xXx

"Mumma?", the five year-old asked and the woman glided out of the large double doors to the extensive gardens. She looked much healthier now that she was on those nutrition potions. Her face had regained much of its' previous striking beauty and her body was slowly growing toned with each session she had to keep her body fit. Fit bodies meant fit magic after all. "What's this?", he asked her as he looked back to the small foal following him around. She watched him walk and watched the somewhat scrawny creature follow like a lost Crup-puppy.

"Why, I believe that's a Granian.", she said in slight surprise. Her darling child looked up at her with his head tilted to the side just slightly and she crooned to him softly, petting his shaggy black mane before answering his silent question. "Well, it's a winged horse of course. They are extremely fast as well. Just wait until it grows, my sweetling. You will have the fastest horse in the world.", she told him and he looked to the small thing in awe before smiling up brightly at his mother.

How she loved her sweet child. He still didn't talk very much and when he did, it was soft and quiet but he had the brightest and most beautific of smiles when he was truly happy. That is, with his Mumma.

xXx

"So…This will make sure the bad people don't take me away?", the six year-old little boy asked her, looking up with his soft and tender green eyes, so much like the lively new spring in its' sweetest form. She smiled down and nodded, handing the small vial to him.

"It may also change certain things to make you a bit more like Mummy.", she told him gently and he looked up with a slight eager glint in those fabulous eyes of his. His emotions (aside from general serenity and peace and caring/compassionate/kind) were only seen in slight glints in his eyes, something of which she was ridiculously proud of. "It may taste a bit...Foul.", she warned him and he nodded obediently as she handed it to him, the long black nails brushing against his small hands. She had already uncorked it for him and she watched as he sipped a taste that made his pert nose scrunch up in the most adorable of ways before he threw it back and quickly downed it in an attempt to let not another drop hit his tongue.

"Ew.", he said as he handed it back and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Once you sleep, my dearest, it will begin to take affect. Mumma will be there to watch over you.", she kissed his cheek tenderly as he smiled up at her before he frowned just the smallest bit.

"Will Zilar recognize me?", he asked her worriedly and she once more smiled. Her dear was always worried about his Granian. She pet his hair as she answered.

"Of course he will, darling. He'd never forget or confuse who his Master is.", another breathtakingly beautiful smile and he was off to bed, eager for morning to come.

xXx

Humming was the first thing the child heard as green eyes gently fluttered open. "Ah, awake sweetling? It seems it changed you in a way...Most unexpected, love.", and indeed it had. No longer a boy and now a girl- she certainly hadn't thought that possible but really she should have realized. A Blood-Adoption with her as the only parent would change the gender to match hers'. Though the impossibly green irises were gratefully still their alluring and vivid shade. Black inky locks calmed from the wild mess and into the lovely curls and coils of the Black (always either wavy or curly) and her features were more like her Mother's as well. Stronger and aristocratic yet still rather doll-like and delicate. The malnutrition, her mind supplied. And while she was angry her chosen child had gone through something that traumatic, she had to admit that the result of it was gorgeous.

She sat up and blinked. "Mumma...It's gone?", she asked confusedly, looking down before looking up at her.

"I know, darling, I know. You're my daughter now.", she told her gently as her fingers combed through the thick raven strands. Surprise shown in her pretty features and in that one little glint in her eyes.

"So...I can wear dresses and look more like you?", she asked with awe now coloring her features. A deep and sultry laugh left the woman's throat and she nodded, and her lovely little girl pounced on her in a tight hug as she laughed happily.

**xXxXxXx**

So hey, whaddya think? Please tell, yes? Should I continue?


	2. Visitors

**Disc.-**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, DAMMIT!

**Now that that's out of the way…Again. **Yay! Thank you, because if you're reading this, that means you like it! (I hope…).

**FYI…-** Pavo is the peacock constellation, Corvus is the crow constellation and Lyra is the harp constellation. Just so you know.

**xXxXxXx**

"Mumma?", the little girl asked as she looked to the two boys before her. The woman smiled.

"Sweetling, these two boys shall be your brothers. Pavo and Corvus,", she gently pushed them closer to the younger girl. They were older than her own eight years. Thirteen year-old Pavo had deep red hair and rather fetching aquamarine eyes (a virtual carbon-copy of their father) while twelve year-old Corvus kept the traditional Black color of a dark ashen grey eyes and pitch-black hair. "They had the potions too, darling.", she mused as she eyed them. Then smiled brightly to her daughter. "They'll protect you darling, and play with you, hmm?", she hummed, looking to the boys who nodded somewhat grudgingly. It was a small price for a home and food.

They were orphans and not even from Britain. Oh no, Bellatrix went far to obtain the perfect two boys for her little girl. These boys were from Australia and already knew quite a bit of Dark magic. The Black name had spread far, she was thankful to know because once she told them what her maiden name was- they immediately agreed. She would give them Rodolphus' name of Lestrange but her daughter would keep her maiden name of Black. Can't let Narcissa's spoilt blond brat be the Black Heir what, with her cousin in Azkaban and blasted off the Family Tree.

The Black Family Tree. She smiled at the mere mention of it. Her daughter- and now her sons- were under her and Rodolphus. But because only her blood was used for Lyra, the girl was under her and not connected to Rodolphus. She suspected that had she been, she'd lose those _wonderful_ green eyes of hers. But back to now, her darling little girl was smiling brightly now.

"Pavo the peacock and Corvus the crow,", she giggled. Indeed Bellatrix had taught her much- and hired tutors- for her little sweetling and she now knew most of the star and constellation names and meanings. "Mumma, can I go show them my zoo?", she asked next with her beautiful big eyes with that glimmer of happiness that Bellatrix always just melted at. She nodded and the girl smiled once more. Such a lovely sight it was, she thought to herself happily while the little girl took both boys hands and pulled them with her. It wasn't eager or overzealous as most children would be, but her daughter had definitely improved with acting and being a child over the past four years.

xXx

"Where did you get all of these?", Pavo couldn't help but ask the girl as she headed into a very large greenery that instead held dozens upon dozens of creatures in a mini-forest habitation he'd only ever heard about. Except the Billywigs. The little buggers were everywhere in Australia, tiny blue menaces that they were. "What is that?", the thirteen year-old frowned. It was vicious-looking and the only creature in a cage. A very thick, magically reinforced cage and he'd never seen anything quite like it. She looked over at it and smiled.

"Mumma called it a Quintaped. We only have one.", the five-legged thing looked like a giant red-brown shaggy spider with club-foot on all five feet. It was bigger than he was, easily two times bigger. "I just call him Quintius, like from the old legend Mumma told me.", Corvus frowned at her.

"But…Aren't Quintapeds extremely dangerous and on the Unplottable Isle of Drear?", the girl nodded, going right up against the cage and patting the thick fur. The odd creature made a loud clicking sound, turning to face five beady black eyes to her. It didn't look like it had a mouth until it opened its' massive jaw, revealing lengthy and thick fangs and licked the girl's hand.

"Yes but Mumma gives it a special potion once a week to keep it nice.", she told him. "But we still keep him in here just in case.", with that she wandered off with both boys soon following her. She led them to a section that had tear-shaped nests hanging from long and tall trees. "The Augureys live in those. They're very shy though, the sweet things. They sing when it rains, it's really quite lovely. But they try to eat the fairies when it does, the silly things.", she said before whistling sharply. A small vulture-like bird with greenish-black feathers swooped down to her. It looked mournful and a bit thin as she pet the feathers gently. "This one is one I raised all by myself. Her name is Mercy.", she nuzzled heads with the bird before raising her arm and watching it fly back into one of the nests. "She recently laid her eggs."

"What else do you have here?"

"Well, let's see…Jarveys, lots of Crups running around, Diricrawls, Doxies, three Erumpents, Fairies, Fire-Crabs, at least seven Fwoopers-"

"Doesn't their song cause madness?", Corvus would admit to being a bit alarmed.

"Yes, but that's why they have silencing spells on them.", she reassured him, "Anyways, where was I? Ah yes. A large hive of Glumbumbles, Gnomes- personally, I hate them and sic the Jarveys on them-, a few Jobberknolls, one Graphorn, Grindylows in the lake alongside the Hippocamps, I think we have four Hippogriffs, Imps, Kelpies, umm…", she paused and tapped her fingers against her thigh. "Knarls, Kneazles…The Lethifolds, Dementors, Manticores, Acromantula, and the two Nundu are kept in the other greenhouse…", she murmured to herself and oblivious to the startled looks shared by her newfound brothers. "Oh, and my Mokes, Murtlap,", she smiled as she said the next, "Nifflers, the ditzy things, two Nogtails, six Occamy, Pixies, the Porlock is in the stables with Granians, Abraxans, Aethonans, Thestrals, Unicorns…We've got Puffskeins at the Manor, a small herd of Re'em, quite a few Runespoor, Sea Serpents are in the lake too-"

"_Sea Serpents?_ Aren't they a bit _big_ to be in a lake?", Pavo frowned down at the girl who was now, by blood, his little sister. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Only the babies are kept in the lake. When they start to grow Mumma sends them to Lestrange Palace at one of the remote and Unplottable islands. They protect it and when they have eggs, we collect them. It's really fun going over there,", she told them as she led them further into the contained forest. A group of fairies closed in on them, dancing around them and playing with their hair. Pavo frowned as a long crimson lock was tugged while Corvus tried swatting them away. Lyra only smiled and let them play, petting and fawning over them. "We've got Snidgets too, and Streelers. The dragons are kept on a reserve in the mountains just inside the wards, manned by lots and lots of House-Elves. My favorite is Iris. She's an Antipodean Opaleye, and she's the prettiest dragon there."

"Opaleye? I think I've seen one of those before. It ate quite a few animals. Didn't touch a human though.", Corvus commented as he gave up and just let the dratted little things sit on his shoulders and in his hair with their maddening little tinkling sounds.

"They're very serene, much tamer than most dragons. And prettier. Oh! I almost forgot, we have three Demiguise. Ammon, Zephania and the only girl, Runa. I can't see them but Mumma said when I'm a bit older she'll get someone who can teach me how. I know we have them though; one of them stays in my room with me and lets me use them as a pillow. They're very soft too.", she confessed with a secretive smile. "I think it's Zephania, because he eats peaches. Runa and Ammon don't like peaches. I don't know why. I like them."

"What is that?", came Pavo's uneasy question. They were passing by the lake. Really, it was like a small ocean. But aside from that, there was something staring at him and it made him feel intimidated. It had a bulrush mane and was black in color with wide blue eyes. Shoulder blades of the horse-like creature were just barely seen.

"That's one of the Kelpies. They can change forms. But be careful, yeah? They eat people.", the thing shifted when she said it, into a human form that frowned at her and pulled itself up. Both boys were horrified at seeing a seemingly older male naked as it was. The voice, when it spoke, was disjointed and seemed almost watery in and of itself.

"That's not nice, Mistress. You shouldn't keep meals from me.", the now-entirely black eyes glared at both boys harshly, as though his lost meal was their fault.

"'Mistress'?", Corvus asked as he got a bit closer to Lyra in slight fear and Pavo did the same. She glanced back at them.

"Mumma brought them all here for me. They all belong to me, no matter what along with any offspring they may produce. At least that's what Mumma said.", she shrugged. "We better go back now.", she murmured, more to herself than anything. "It's almost time for lunch. Bye-bye!", she waved to the Kelpie, who smirked at her and waved back before turning into an octopus and swimming away.

"That thing was…"

"Disturbing.", Corvus offered flatly. Lyra looked at them curiously but kept silent as she led them out and soon they were on their way to the Manor itself, having to weave through the immense garden. Some of the plants tried tripping or trapping them. It took them almost half-an-hour but they made it, coming in as House-Elves bowed low to them.

The lunch was spent with Lyra questioning all she could of her new siblings/protectors/playmates.

xXx

It was almost three months later that something interrupted the quiet life.

"Lady Lestrange is in the War Room.", one said as it happily took Little Lady Black's thin robe from her, leaving her in a pretty summer dress that was pale rose pink that flowed into a light lavender and flowed about her knees prettily. It was one of her favorite dresses as Bellatrix had given it to her for her first birthday as Lyra Black, the day she took the potion- October 31, Samhain. It was charmed to grow with her and change lengths. It also grabbed the boys outer robes. The boys winced on hearing what room. They didn't like the gory scenes portrayed but Lyra was fascinated ever since her mother brought her in there telling of their family's great battles and how they won in riveting tales that left her wide-eyed and awed.

"The War Room?", she asked with just a hint of surprise. "Do we have guests?", there was a small frown of confusion on her cherubic face and the elf nodded. "How odd."

"She is instructings Whizzy to have young Master and Lady ready for dinners.", the short creature smiled brightly as she led them to their rooms. They weren't far from eachother- both boys were across the wide and large hall from her in their separate rooms. Her own looked somewhat like a fairytale garden- big with dozens of flowers, including magical breeds that change color or glow- there were more but she merely went in to take a quick bath and change. Mumma liked to have dinner in the formal dining room.

xXx

Two adults were in the room with her while Bellatrix looked at them both coldly. Using the War Room was an intimidation act for guests with all the bloody tapestries containing vicious and brutal scenes of victories to the Black House.

"_Where_ is my godson, _Bella?"_

"Sirius!", the other voice hissed. "I did not bring you here for you for you to demand such things! Why would Bellatrix have your godson as it is? He was the one who destroyed our Lord!", Bellatrix remained quiet for just a moment before raising her eyes. They were steely as they looked the two over penetratingly. Narcissa was still beautiful as ever with her pale ashy-blonde hair and the light grey of her eyes intermingled with sky blue flecks. She wore light blue robes that made her look quite magnificent, flashy but elegant. Sirius…Sirius was only just proven innocent a few weeks back after Pettigrew screwed up and transformed into a human before the Weasley parents. He was sent to the Ministry and Sirius was given a fair trial. Still, the damage of the time in prison made him thin and a bit gaunt, as well as a little unstable but Mind-Healers had been brought in for him as Narcissa tended to him after his trial. He was still rather tall and his thinness wasn't quite so bad as she had seen in the pictures in the Daily Prophet. His hair was still crawling down his shoulders though.

"Sister, cousin, I should hope you hurry this meeting. My children are most probably wondering where I am.", the blonde-haired pretty one's brow crinkled in confusion as Sirius' eyes widened in shock.

"Bellatrix dear…", her younger sister began hesitantly but the woman sent her a severe glare as she placed her teacup onto the dainty saucer. The pretty white china with the faint rainbow pattern was Lyra's favorite set.

"If you don't believe me, check the Tree.", she jerked her chin over to the tapestry. There was one in every major room in the Manor. Both went over though Sirius had to be dragged as he was now too stunned to move immediately. He'd never heard of Bellatrix having…Children. He didn't think his cousin would ever be a mother. Not Bellatrix. No, she was too…Sadistic and cold.

"Bella…", Narcissa murmured, "You know Blood-Adoptions are illegal.", ever the Auror yet, Sirius snapped to attention and looked at his cousin in horror. Blood-Adoptions were a hefty crime, very hefty indeed and the punishment for it was life in Azkaban along with the child who was adopted to become a ward of the state. The older woman ignored them both as she calmly sipped her tea. She really must listen to her daughter more often; being nice to the House-Elves has its' perks. "Sister, if your child truly is…Is _him_, do you know what our Lord will do to you and him once _He_ finds out?", she asked her with a slight desperation in gray-blue eyes. Sirius' eyes widened once more and it looked painful just how wide they were and his pupils seemed to be shrinking. Bellatrix snorted in response.

"He won't be coming back, sister. Once his horcruxes are destroyed he can no longer bother my sweetling. I've already have the Goblins purify Hufflepuff's Cup, alongside Ravenclaw's Diadem. There are more yet but Nagini has at least been slain appropriately."

"He…He made _horcruxes!",_ Sirius yelped out. "Those-Those are-"

"Yes cousin. Soul fragments. It is why he was so very…Unsound."

"But he was the _Dark Lord_, Bellatrix! The muggles, the _halfbreeds_, the-", Narcissa shrieked in apprehension.

"_Hush!",_ her snarling bark froze her sister. "Muggles, I _detest_ them indeterminately,", she hissed as she nearly crushed the fine glass between her fingers, "They should be eliminated or kept as _feed_ for the beasts.", Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Bellatrix didn't give him a chance. "But _that man-_ that man is the reason I lost my first! He sent us to battle- he sent _me_ to battle aware that I was with child and still he sent me! And _I lost my baby!"_, she howled angrily. "Then! When that- that _thing_ is gone- I find out there was another, a young one and he had no one, _no one!_ I watched over the child as he was sent to muggles! Disgusting horrible _muggles_ who hurt him- starved him- beat him down! How _dare_ they! How _dare_ they not appreciate what was given to them those filthy _brutes!",_ she raved. Narcissa was looking away. She had been there on that horrible day Bellatrix was sent out. She had healed her sister's abdomen from the deep gash and held her as she mourned and cried over her lost child. She had nearly lost her mind after the incident. Sirius, because of his estrangement to the family, had never known of it. Now he was staring at her, feeling nauseous not only of her unborn child but at what she was saying about a boy she found. His mind tried to deny it- he didn't want to believe that his godson- that _James'_ son- hurt? Starved? "So I took him- I took him away with me. I kept him and gave him my blood- and I had a daughter! A wonderful, sweet and loving little daughter. And she's _mine-_ _I_ am what comes up when the parentage comes up. I brought her brothers to protect her- I bought her creatures to love and nurture- dragons to learn and ride with- greeneries to keep her content- tutors to educate her- _and Merlin forsaken Morgana- I will protect my sweetling!"_

There was silence after her vow. Sirius' eyes had glazed over and he looked lost, so very lost. Narcissa still kept her eyes down and away from her sister. Her harsh breathing was slowly calmed.

She raised her eyes to her relatives. "There are horcruxes yet. I will destroy them all. However…You can't know anything about it.", she said quietly as she raised her arm, wand slipping from the long wide sleeves and into her awaiting hand. "And you can't know the truth of my daughter.", Narcissa's head snapped up just as the spell hit her. She aimed her wand at Sirius. Pain made his eyes dazed and unresisting as the spell hit him just as easily. "You came to this Black Manor to collect a few harmless heirlooms. You know nothing of my involvement of Harry Potter and nothing of my children. You do not know where I am,", she knew that her warrant was still in effect- she was a _widely_-known Death-Eater after all. She thought for a few moments before continuing while their minds were still moldable. "Narcissa- your husband has Tom Riddle's diary somewhere. Find it and send it to the Lestrange Vault. Keep quiet about it. Sirius, decline any Ministry positions. Try instead for a Hogwarts professor.", with those instructions, she snapped her fingers. A crack informed her one of the elves were there. "Get them out of here.", she commanded sharply, not waiting for a response as she stood and glided out and down to eat with her children as Lyra told her about what they did for the day. Probably out playing with the dragons again. She smiled at the thought.

**xXxXxXx**

So, second chapter. What did you think? I didn't want her to be kept as a Potter when Bellatrix was so intent on keeping her. Were the brothers too much though? They won't be at Hogwarts- they'll have personal tutors. But Lyra will go- don't worry! And what did you think of the confrontation? Please review!


	3. Corvus

**Disc.-**I shall write it no more. Look in the previous two chapters please.

**FYI…- **This is more of a filler- hence why it came so fast and it's shortness.

**xXxXxXx**

While enjoying his chilly ice-cream treat with his siblings (and Lyra's many Puffskeins), Corvus thought back on what particular incident brought him closer to dear little Lyra. It had been only two weeks with his new family and identity that he decided he wanted to go into the Dark Greenhouse- the one that held the dangerous creatures. He hadn't been prepared to be nearly burnt alive- he'd thought they'd be in cages like the Quintaped was in the normal creature-habitat. But no.

_He screamed, he knew he did but he couldn't even hear himself over the loud and angry roar of the gigantic thing that was getting ready to pounce on him and rip him to sheds for a meal. The human-like face of the creature on a very much lion body alongside a giant stinger that was swaying from side to side hypnotically made him freeze in terror for all of two seconds. He had his wand! He quickly pulled it out, casting the most dangerous spell he knew- hence Fiendfyre. He wasn't thinking when he cast it, he was too terrified out of his bloody mind, thank you very much!_

_The magical fire began to grow and grow and the Manticore growled lowly as it scuttled back and away from the ravenous flames. The initial purpose completed he almost sighed with relief before realizing just what he cast._

"_Bugger,", he hissed, "Bugger, bugger, bugger!"_

_Soon the enchanted flames were growing and spreading, threatening to destroy everything in its path. He ran from it. Oh, did he run. But the fire was faster and had already blocked any exits he may have seen or thought of. He heard the terrified yowls and anguished moans of the creatures inside and his panic built to new heights as the thought 'I'm going to die,' pervaded his mind. He began to hyperventilate but soon he was choking on noxious fumes. Black was beginning to tread upon his vision as his body was being scorched by the heat alone as the fire began to close in on him. But just before the scalding heat could reach him to destroy its master, "Corvus!"_

_The one call of his new name made him struggle to some back to conscious. He knew that voice as his new sister, the one he was supposed to protect. The panic and desperation in it made him feel a bit warm inside that someone cared so much. Even if it was some little girl he'd only known for a few weeks. Blackness took him over as a slight smile spread his parched and cracking lips._

_When he woke up, he was in a large bed. He recognized it as the small hospital wing of the Manor. He was incredibly thirsty but he didn't feel as though his skin were slowly peeled off because the heat was too high and scorched his flesh._

"_Ah, you're awake.", came a calm male voice. His dark eyes swiveled to the Healer and tutor. "You had quite severe burns young man. In fact, if it weren't for that little lady right there, you probably wouldn't be here right now.", he said as he nodded to a space on his shoulder. He then realized a weight was there and looked down. A sleeping face met him but he saw the tear tracks falling down her face and her red nose. Her hand was tightly clutching his own. "Lady Lestrange,", the man greeted with a bow. She nodded in response and looked at him darkly. He was in trouble._

And indeed he was. His Fiendfyre had destroyed that entire greenhouse and had to be replaced, which it was in the week-long time he was in a light healing coma. It had cost quite a pretty galleon. Then there was the punishment for worrying Lyra, putting her in danger and killing some of her very rare and hard-to-get creatures. That is, a week in the dungeons with little food and water and one sound thrashing. She had said he was lucky that Lyra missed him or she would have kept him down much longer. And Lyra hadn't left his side for almost a month, even sleeping cuddled up to him in his room. He wasn't too sure why Pavo was so dedicated to her though. It happened almost half a year ago. All he knew was that Pavo was now deathly afraid of flying and practically worshipped their sister.

**xXxXxXx**

As I said, it's a filler, but I hope it helps a bit for the future. And I can't really write fire and death scenes too well…So sorry about that.


	4. And It Will Soon Begin

**Disc.-**I shall write it no more. Look in the previous two chapters please.

**FYI…- **I, personally, think Dumbledore and Weasley bashing are much too common nowadays but as you are the readers- what do you want? I can make Dumbledore manipulative-to-some-extent or I can make him good-intentions-just-misguided/too trusting of the goodness of people and needing an eye-opener. The Weasleys, I'm divided on. Hermione? Maybe. Who should I bash and not bash?

**xXxXxXx**

She was nine now, and next year she would be going to Hogwarts. A little lying about one's age never hurt after all. Only a year, Bellatrix thought mournfully. She didn't very much want her daughter to go to that horrid and prejudiced school but she'd not keep her from Britain- well, Scotland. Perhaps she can send her for two years and then ship her to Beauxbatons? She would most definitely be accepted there for her calm and grace even as young as she is to possess it quite so skillfully. Such is one of the blessings of the Black family. She hummed to herself before freezing. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ She nearly smacked her forehead. Why hadn't she thought of it before? What a _fool_ she'd been thinking her daughter had to go at such a young and impressionable age!

While Bellatrix did want her lovely little flower to make connections with British families- and be around others close to her age- she would surely make better connections and ties at an _older_ age. That way she would be a fresh start, a fresh new Pureblood in the circles. Maybe not quite fresh with the name Black- though there weren't all that many left. And with her foolish little cousin at the school- he might recognize the green eyes! Or somehow persuade her into giving her real identity or the identity of Bellatrix! Whatever was she thinking? And how suspicious a Black would be when the common knowledge was that only Sirius could possibly have had her though he was in Azkaban! They would question her parentage!

…But…Durmstrang nor Beauxbatons would where smaller branches of the Black family were…Perhaps in her Fourth or Fifth Year she'll enroll her daughter in Hogwarts…

But for now, she thought to herself, enjoying her daughter's presence and teaching her was her main priority. Speaking of teaching… "Zinny! Bring in the muggle…", the three most widely-known Unforgivables (or the other seventy-three lesser known ones) weren't going to teach themselves. "Alright sweetling, we'll start with the Killing Curse- possibly one of the easiest there is. But I don't want you using unless in an emergency; it fragments your soul and there are more that provide much harsher and just as quick deaths. Now, the incantation…"

xXx

After a long day of training, Lyra was tired but very content at her mother's delight with her strength and infinity for the Dark Arts. She didn't like hearing all the screams though and she only got sick _twice_ through thirty different and unspeakable Unforgivables that were shown and taught to her. She nearly collapsed on her bed and a large hand with soft fur on it touched her head gently. "Hi Zephania.", she sighed as she turned and cuddled into the large mass of silky softness that she couldn't see. "Mumma needs me awake early so we can start training again. This time Pavo and Corvus can come with. And after the Unforgivables, she said we'll work on finding certain spots on the body that can cause extreme amounts of pain in case we ever lose our wands in a battle. But…", she frowned just a little as she twirled an invisible lock, "She said we only have until the end of summer. Then I'll be off to some school. She hasn't told me what school but Pavo said it was probably one of three main schools of Europe. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic- and that's a really pretty name isn't it? It's in France. Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, apparently the Dark Arts are encouraged there but I think Mumma can teach me all about those things herself. That's in Russia, he said. And then there's one right in Scotland too. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sounds nice except for the 'Hogwarts' part right? Sophisticated, if it weren't for that. But I mean really, who would name a school that? Ridiculous.", she huffed before yawning. "I think, if I had to choose, I'd go to the French one. Mumma teaches me enough Dark magic and France is supposed to be really pretty too. Very open-minded. At least that's what Pavo said.", with those words she curled up a bit more and fell into sleep until morning rang out in the form of one of the House-Elves throwing open the curtains and greeting her happily.

xXx

(Time Skip, loves.)

xXx

"But Mother,", Lyra frowned just a bit. Bellatrix hated when her daughter frowned. It made her feel frustrated and distressed. "Durmstrang will be travelling to Hogwarts this year anyways. Please?", she looked to her mother with a beseeching spark in her _lovely_ lovely eyes. Bellatrix looked at her daughter carefully. She had spent her first, second and even her third year at Beauxbaton before she was moved to Durmstrang for her fourth. Her original plan to put her in Hogwarts now seemed a bit unfair now. She obviously didn't want to leave quite yet. Well…Her fifth _can_ be with Durmstrang if they really are reopening the TriWizard Tournament. She'd still be able to make connections after all. And her sixth and seventh can be kept at Hogwarts.

"…Oh, you know I can't say no to you,", she sighed, pulling her daughter close for a hug. She smiled down at her. "One more year wouldn't hurt.", her wonderful little girl's serene and pretty face looked back up at her and made joy overflow her heart. Besides, she thought to herself, Durmstrang is _far_ more advanced than Hogwarts.

xXx

(Hogwarts)

"Black, if you don't shut your impertinent mouth _this instant-",_ the man hissed as the other black-haired man balked at the threat.

"Or what, _Snivellus_, gonna curse me like the little creep you are?"

"Boys!", the sharp reprimand from Minerva McGonagall made both pause to turn to her. Her cutting glare made them both feel like schoolboys in trouble. She had that kind of effect on former students. Dumbledore sighed inaudibly from his spot behind his desk. He didn't know _what_ he was thinking when he hired Sirius while Severus still worked here. The tension between the two for the past seven-some years hadn't dwindled even the slightest and it drove both their colleagues and students mad. A Slytherin girl actually dropped out because she had a crush on Sirius and Severus somehow found out. She left with tears and devastation, the poor girl was inconsolable. He'd had to suspend Severus for a month for that stint. It didn't help. If anything, it made it worse because Severus blamed it on Sirius and Sirius was smug he'd been temporarily booted. Sometimes Dumbledore just wanted to fire one of them.

"If we are all settled,", he asked, looking to them pointedly. A few years ago, he'd smile and twinkle his eyes at them for their 'rivalry'. But after dealing with it for so long, he just couldn't. He swore that his last auburn hair (_oh-_ his poor poor last strand of youth…) went white because of them. "As you all know, come the next school year the TriWizard Tournament will be brought back. There have been precautions to letting it resurface,", he added when Minerva frowned and went to open her mouth. "Our sister Beauxbatons and our brother Durmstrang shall be coming to us."

"Wait, why isn't it being held at Beauxbatons?", Aurora Sinistra asked him. He nodded in approval of her knowledge. Indeed it was their turn. Or, it was supposed to be.

"The Ministry of Magic here has made it a stipulation to keep it in Britain."

"Because of the customs of the French Ministry and their tolerant views on those with creature blood and the more obscure magics, you mean.", one of the other professors snorted. Dumbledore cocked his head but didn't deny or accept it. "And what of the challenges?"

"The first has already been chosen with the acceptance of Madame Olympe Maxime, Highmaster Igor Karkaroff and I.", he said simply. "I've been forbidden to tell my staff with the exceptions of those working in the Hospital Wing."

"Forbidden?"

"Yes. Do not fret, however; they will have clues given and as you are the professors, I feel you should know them.", he told them with his twinkling eyes. Wary but trusting eyes made his smile widen before he clapped his hands together. "Very good then! Let's be off to breakfast, shall we?"

xXx

"Lyra! Don't play with that!", Pavo's yelp made Corvus look up from his potion to see his sister with a unicorn horn and he stared at her in awe as it gave a sparkling glow for a few moments until Pavo made her put it down. She looked up at him with innocent eyes as he practically foamed at the mouth. "That's dangerous! _All_ of these are dangerous!", he went on ranting until she grabbed his face and he calmed down immediately.

"Pavo. I'm in Advanced Potions. I know what I'm doing.", she said to him with another sweet smile and he melted, nodding his head and smiling back. "Corvus, what are you working on?", she then asked her other brother curiously as Pavo hugged her tenderly. This time it was Corvus who smiled.

"I'm working on something for you.", he told her secretively and he saw that glint shine strongly in interest. He smiled wider. She was probably the most curious of the three but at the same time, she was the most advanced for her age- she was catching up with Corvus in Potions and Ancient Runes at an alarming rate and she was almost at the same level Pavo was at for Charms, Transfigurations and she was better than both in DADA and the Dark Arts as Bellatrix focused on her for the training more than her sons. But then again, the two were still assigned to protect her and they did their duty well. Especially as Lyra didn't often choose to battle or attack, preferring to defend and ward others off. Unless she's really into it- then she'll attack without pause and without mercy and she had confessed that she goes into a sort of trance sometimes.

"Corvus.", he snapped back to reality, "Tell me?", she asked him with her wide pretty eyes and while he was sorely tempted to do so- his baby sister was a weak spot for them all- he wanted to keep it a surprise. He shook his head and a slight pout covered her lips before it vanished. She didn't like frowning or pouting as it usually upset her brothers and mumma. Pavo was busy petting her hair before he began to pull her away.

"C'mon, we'll go check on those weird plants of yours.", ah yes, she played around with plants and breeding them together and seeing what she made. Most were particularly vicious and Bellatrix used them as defenses aside from the strong wards surrounding the manor.

"Bye Corvus.", she said though her eyes were on the potion and zooming to the ingredients he had around him, trying to figure it out. He smiled to himself as they left, but then frowned. "Wait, Mother said there was a ball this years…"

xXx

"What about your friends from Beauxbaton? Or even the boys from Durmstrang? Maybe even a Hogwarts student?", her mother asked her but the girl tilted her head and shrugged.

"Mother isn't it early to be thinking of escorts to the dances?", she asked the woman who paused as she rummaged through her daughter's extensive closet. She looked at her for a moment, relishing in the ignorance to the male attraction her daughter currently held.

"Sweetling, honestly. The first one is on your birthday, you should be planning ahead.", she said with a frown. Before smiling again. "We'll have to get you a proper dress for the occasion.", she told her with excitement making her dark eyes sparkle attractively. A bright smile came from her daughter. She loved getting new dresses. "And we'll have to bring your brothers.", she mused. "We'll go next week."

xXx

"…I hate you.", came the words after a full ten minutes of glaring. The blond glanced over casually.

"I don't know what you could be talking about.", he said nonchalantly and they both knew it was a lie. "Honestly, Granger. Can't we simply _get along?"_, he smirked down at her. She spit at him and her aim was dead-on as it hit his cheek. He sneered down at her, casting the common _crucio_ on her and smirked as her screams hit the air.

"Draconis,", came the smooth and cold drawl and he looked up to see his father. "Must you play with it?"

"Of course father. The mudblood always has managed to get on my bad side,", he sneered down at her darkly, the aristocratic features twisting in malice. His father made a small sound, cane tapping against the white marble of the floors as he came closer. He kicked the twitching body of the girl and watched her body spasm slightly.

"I see you've been getting better at it.", he commented idly and his son smirked proudly, "Just be sure not to kill the beast. We need her for that ritual."

**xXxXxXx**

Sorry it took so long! However, cramps, bloating and general miserableness had recently taken me over. But enough of Me Myself & I*, what did you think?


	5. Meeting Some 'Sly' Ones

**Disc.-**I shall write it no more. Look in the previous two chapters please.

**FYI…-** FairyTale is _not_ good at writing accents! She just thought you should know this! As for Hermione, well…She'll be mentioned later. And I suppose I'll spoil you by saying, yes, she will be rescued. But not in this chapter, mind!

**xXxXxXx**

Once all three schools were crammed into the Great Hall (perhaps crammed wasn't the best word to use- it certainly had room enough for even more), the Headmaster and his two guests stood, sparking all Beauxbaton students to stand as well (including former students- a small group of girls from Durmstrang and several Hufflepuff older years-it was habit) until the large woman with sleek black hair and warm black eyes waved them down with a graceful flick of her wrist, looking very delicate and elegant even with her larger stature. A number of professors looked impressed with the amount of respect and honor shown to the woman. Igor's own students looked to him with all their attention, unwavering and strong. Then again, after the magnificent presentations given perhaps it was to be expected. The Durmstrang with their staffs expertly wielded, and the Beauxbaton with their dazzling display. Albus clapped his hands happily, looking out at them all.

"This is simply marvelous is it not?", he asked the room, "Seeing the loveliness and charm of Beauxbaton,", he gave twinkle and nod to Madame Olympe before sending a proud look to Igor, "And the ferocity and discipline of Durmstrang here with our own fine students.", he smiled widely out to the crowd. "Now, as some may have heard we will be holding a rather large ball- for fourth and up only-", he added and many girls groaned and whined at the knowledge, making him and Olympe smile as Igor looked over them curiously. "One the night known as Halloween or Samhain.", he said gently with a smile. "The night before that, however, we will be bringing out an ancient artifact. This artifact is known as the Goblet Of Fire. Now for those who have researched the TriWizard Tournament, they will know that this is what chooses each Champion from the three separate schools. There will, of course, be an age-limit set as these tasks are very dangerous for those who have not reached a certain level in their learning.", he said as concerned baby-blue eyes impressed on them that he was quite serious about the risks and dangers. "Again, for those who have researched it, they will know that deaths were common in olden times. Be rest assured however, that there have been safety requirements met to have allowed such a practice to once more begin and that fatality will not be something either of the three Champions will face. There is, of course, the dangers of being seriously injured or maimed however.", he warned them solemnly. Then he smiled once more, lighting the tense atmosphere that had transcended. "The age limit is-", he was interrupted, however, when Highmaster Karkaroff leaned in close and whispered into his ear. The man looked slightly surprised and a little concerned, but nodded his consent after a small conversation to quiet to be heard by others (excluding Headmistress Maxime who looked at the two curiously but nodded in understanding after a moment). "Well, the set age limit is seventeen,", many groans and protests began, one of the loudest coming from the Weasley twins who stomped onto the table to shout in fury. He held up a hand, waiting for them to quiet once more, the twins being forcibly pulled off the table by their housemates. "Or at the year of sixth-years.", more hopeful faces than before popped up in the crowd.

Chatter began to rumble through the children and teens, some afraid, some excited, some angry about not having a chance at eternal fame and glory, not to mention the winnings.

"Aside from the ball happening for the 31st of October, there shall also be a corresponding Yule Ball and then after that, one for Beltane."

xXx

Soon after the speeches and words were over and dinner appeared, the students whose tables held the guests began to question them, introducing themselves and enquiring about their own schools and practices. A few such students at Slytherin with those of Durmstrang included some of the more…Known of the house, including Draco Malfoy, heir to the ever-influential and high-society Malfoys, a line of well-respected and clever wizards and witches and to some circles, son of the right-hand man of Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy. Another was Blaise Zabini, the only (known) son of Lady Maeve Zabini, the Black Widow. A neutral woman in regards to war, but firmly entrenched in the Dark and Black magics, marrying handsome or influential men, only for them to…Disappear under mysterious circumstances, never once being blamed or questioned directly and never once put on trial for her involvement. A third was Pansy Parkinson, whose older brothers attended Durmstrang- their own family were firm-believers in the Dark Lord, sneering down upon people like Dumbledore and other openly Light people, with almost as grisly a history as the Blacks and as fanatical as the Flints.

Draco Malfoy sat near Seeker superstar Viktor Krum who was talking in hushed Bulgarian with a small (compared to his muscular bulk) girl for some time before a triumphant smile crossed his ruggedly handsome face. Then the girl politely turned to them and said in a crisp and cultured accent (though with a softer and gentler voice than one would expect from one of Durmstrang), "If I may, who do we have the pleasure of sitting with?"

Delighted with being acknowledged, Draco introduced himself first. "Oh, the pleasure is ours, I assure you, miss. My name is Draco Malfoy,", he grinned in a charming way, silvery eyes looking to the girl, whose fur cap shadowed her eyes so they weren't yet seen, though he saw that her hair was utterly raven black, tucked up inside of it. "My friends here, Pansy Parkinson,", the girl waved with a sweet smile on a pretty face, though her nose was a bit blunt compared to the rest of her sophisticated features, "Blaise Zabini,", he nodded his head, his boyish looks charming a few of the girls already, "And these two are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.", he introduced. "And you?", he added politely.

"Ah, well I'm sure you know all about my big friend here, Viktor Krum.", she said with a small smile that reminded him of a muggle painting his great-great aunt had once took him to see before she was banned from visiting him ever again. Mona or Mina, some name like that. "And I am Lyra Black.", she lifted her head and they startled and the disconcertingly bright and- were they glowing? They were glowing!- green shade of them.

"Miss Parkinson,", his accent and the rough texture of his voice was slightly off-setting compared to the girl, Lyra's speech. "I happen to haff some classes vith your brothers.", he told her, a somewhat predatory grin on his face and she felt a chill travel down her spine slowly, "They prove to be _most_ entertaining.", yes, some of his words were hard to distinguish but they could understand him reasonably enough. Draco however, was now focused on Lyra.

"Miss…Black, would you happen to be related to-"

"The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? Yes, yes I would happen to have come from that line. And from what I've been told, so would you?", the questioning lilt made him nod carefully, keeping his eyes on her. He'll have to write to mother of this, or obtain a copy of his maternal family tree. As if she had sensed his thought (which made him shudder), she smiled at him eerily, eyes calm but there was a daring glint there that made him shudder once more. It reminded him of the way his mother had described her oldest sister. Her _insane_, jagged oldest sister. Except instead of insanity with a glint of obsession, her eyes were calm and peaceful with that challenging spark that made him wonder at the phrase 'the eyes are windows to the soul'.

"You have lovely eyes,", Blaise told her, staring at her intently, resting his chin against his hand and leaning forward. She looked up at him through thick curling lashes as a shyer smile came over her pretty petal-pink lips.

"Why thank you, Scion Zabini.", she said demurely and Viktor looked at the boy peculiarly for a moment.

"Oh no, please. Call me Blaise, lovely.", he smiled, focusing all his attentions on her as his other hand joined him under his chin, sparkling yellow-hazel eyes wide on his dark and handsome face as if to take in all of her at once. Her eyes had him captivated. They were ethereal and fae, unlike any other color he had seen before, human or no.

"Then I must return the favor.", the sweetness of her smile made his lips move into an involuntarily widespread smile.

"I'd be very careful, Zabini.", Viktor warned, "Her brothers are very protective of their little sister."

"Viktor,", she chided gently before continuing Bulgarian and by the amused but at the same time kind of frightened look, they were sure she was threatening him with something, be it violence or maybe embarrassing moments. Who knew. Then she turned back to them.

"So how old are you?", she asked them as she smiled once more.

"Draco turns fifteen in March, Pansy in November, and I turn fifteen in two weeks.", he told her immediately. Blaise frowned a bit at his friend. It wasn't like him to tell the truth so easily, usually going around it until the person asking gets worked up. It was, apparently, one of Blaise's favorite past times. "And you?"

"That depends on who you ask.", she said simply with another smile and they looked at her curiously. "According to my school record, I'll be turning sixteen at the end of October.", she elaborated with a small and chime-like laugh.

"And…What if we asked you explicitly?"

"Then I'd say once more that it depends who you ask.", she reiterated before she looked behind Pansy (who was seated across from her) and a warm smile bloomed over her face as she suddenly began speaking in French and they looked to see a pretty (though not as pretty as that one blonde girl) Beauxbaton girl who was smiling at her brightly, wide amber-brown eyes exuding cheer at seeing the other girl and they carried on the conversation for a bit longer before both laughed and bid their adieus, waving and smiling.

"You know her?", Gregory asked before realizing what a stupid question he asked, blushing slightly in shame (he wasn't as stupid and mean as he presented himself as- and he loved poetry for that matter). But the girl merely smiled again, same as she did before. No _looks_ or pity or disgust at his ill-asked inquiry.

"I was in Beauxbaton for my first three years of education. And this is my last year for Durmstrang."

"Then, you're going back to Beauxbaton?"

"No. I'll transfer here after. Mother said it builds a more rounded individual with further ties and alliances than most others would have.", she smiled to them again. Then her eyes strayed and she saw a few teary-eyed girls, making her lips tilt in a frown but only for a few moments before it disappeared. "Why are they upset?", she asked them, nodding slightly to the teens. Draco sneered with a vindictively pleased look.

"Their little _mudblood_ _friend_ went missing over the summer.", he said gloatingly and her eyes flashed too quickly to be noted- except from Blaise, who had been watching her eyes, positively charmed by them. A slow smirk settled on her face and she purred.

"Oh? And…You wouldn't have had to do anything with it, would you?", now Blaise was especially interested. He'd seen the dark look she gained- now she was fishing for more information, stroking his ego. Draco puffed up a bit in more pride.

"Well…We may have been keeping a new pet in the manor since late August.", he hinted arrogantly. "Though we keep it in the dungeons- can't have it fouling up the manor, you understand."

"Perfectly.", she smiled again, small hint of teeth coming through and while it seemed rather impressed to most, to one man- Albus Dumbledore, who had been listening in (he'd had his suspicions about the young Malfoy)- it was dark and promising retribution. He leant back in his throne-like chair, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He wondered it, perhaps, if the muggle expression he'd heard could work backwards. 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'- a religious saying perhaps, but what about Dark intentions on the road to- what do the muggles call it now? Ah yes, heaven or some such.

He opted to keep an eye on her.

**xXxXxXx**

I myself am not religious, but I thought it fit pretty good. It reminds me, actually, of another quote I heard, I forget by who; _'One murder makes a villain; millions, a hero. Numbers sanctify, my good fellow!'_

Anyways, sorry about how long this took. I'm not quite sure why, but my power went out and…Well, it wasn't fun and our precious milk went bad…We actually had to go to a relative's house and they wouldn't let me use their _one singular giant ancient computer_. Not that I would after owning a laptop. Please review, if you forgive me?


End file.
